


Okaeri

by Sandyclaws68



Series: Making Moments Count [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You're okay.  Gods, I missed you.  I love you.  Welcome home.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okaeri

The persistent, misty drizzle was, in many ways, harder to bear than a solid, drenching rain. At least a drenching rain was, well, drenching; soaking everyone and everything with no hesitation. This halfway state between wet and dry, with occasionally enough water collecting in spots to slip down necks or into eyes, was just annoying.

Not that Kakashi was planning on going inside anytime soon. In the two weeks since he had returned to Konoha he had been tasked with supervising the set up of residences for war refugees. The destruction in the Lands of Frost and Hot Water, plus the devastating attack on Kumogakure, had left far too many people homeless and adrift. The decision had been made for each of the remaining nations of the Shinobi Alliance to provide shelter and assistance. What had come as a surprise was the willingness of many of the smaller nations and villages, including the Lands of Rivers, Grass, and Waves, to step in and do what they could. The level of cooperation was definitely a good sign for the chances of a peaceful future.

He was doing more than supervising the construction of the refugee area, though. The amount of casualties had almost perilously thinned the shinobi ranks, so every day Kakashi summoned his ninken and sent seven of them out on patrols around the village. One always stayed with him, acting as a runner/messenger. The construction crews had gotten completely used to the various canine presences, accepting the animals as part of their job and even sharing lunch with them. That last part made Kakashi shake his head; the mutts were getting more spoiled every day. Not that he could do anything to stop it, because once Iruka came home the spoiling was likely to increase by at least fivefold.

Iruka. Just thinking about him brought a smile to Kakashi's face and made his heart feel fuller and lighter at the same time. There had been a span of time, right after the Ten Tails blast had destroyed the headquarters in Kumogakure, that he had been terrified that Iruka had been killed. Circumstances had forced him to squash those feelings, though, and get on with the job at hand. He had squashed them so well that, on the verge of chasing after Naruto and Sasuke in the wake of Kaguya's defeat, he had been surprised to feel a familiar, and beloved, chakra tickling his emotions. It seemed to say _It's okay, I'm alive. Do what you need to do._ And Kakashi had done exactly that, going with Sakura to stop Sasuke and Naruto, then bringing the two wounded warriors home to heal.

That had been two weeks ago, and in that time he had received only one personal message from Iruka. Through official communications he knew that Iruka had gotten caught up in dealing with the refugee problem (no surprise to anyone who knew the size of the chuunin's heart) and was a part of the team escorting the largest group from the decimated Land of Hot Water to Konoha. Other, more sporadic reports, had been received, mainly just updates on the progress of their journey.

Until yesterday.

Late in the day, as the sun was setting, Guruko had arrived back in Konoha with a scroll tucked into a message bag that hadn't been on his back when he set out that morning for patrol duty. When questioned he told Kakashi that he had ranged out a little farther than usual when he came across hints of a familiar scent. Following his nose had led him straight to Iruka, who had given him the scroll. The message he had carried, addressed to the Godaime, was short and to the point.

_ETA: 1130 hours tomorrow at main gate_

_Umino_

_PS: Tell Kakashi to give Guruko an extra treat for working so hard_

Guruko ended up getting more than one treat. Of course part of the price of that was enduring the questions from the rest of the pack, all eager for news of their much-loved Iruka. Haineko, in typical feline fashion, had stood aloof from all of the clamor and excitement but the way she climbed on Kakashi's lap and pressed a paw against his face told him that she knew what was happening. As did the fact that she had curled up with Guruko when it was time to sleep, despite usually preferring Uuhei.

Which just proved what all of the animals knew almost better than Kakashi did; that their world was just a little bit gloomier, and a little bit grayer, without Iruka in it.

Now Kakashi stood in that misty drizzle, feeling the hour moving closer to when Iruka's message had estimated their arrival.. He wasn't alone, though. Genma and Raidou were nearby, having been assigned the duty of coordinating the housing and job assignments for the refugees. They had a large group of Academy students with them, all in their last year of school. The children would act as guides and assist in getting the new residents settled. The guard house was, unsurprisingly, manned by Kotetsu and Izumo. No one was speaking; everyone seemed content with his or her own thoughts, or were unwilling to intrude on whatever Kakashi might have been thinking.

Suddenly the quiet was broken by the baying of a large dog. Everyone's heads snapped in that direction, but the only one who recognized the sound was Kakashi. It was Buru, and the happiness in his voice was unmistakable. Akino, who was with Kakashi that day, perked his ears up and barked three times, answering the call of his pack brother. From every direction came other barks and howls, and before anyone knew what was happening all the ninken were there (except Buru). They looked at Kakashi expectantly, and when he nodded they all took off at a run, out the gate and towards where Buru was still letting out an occasional joyous bark.

Genma, who had understood what the canine furor was about, looked at his watch. “1123 hours,” he said with a grin that made his senbon point skyward. “Iruka-sensei has an impeccable sense of timing.”

Kakashi didn't react, at least not visibly. He kept his gaze trained on the road, reaching out with all of his senses, hoping to feel. . .

Yes. There it was, that familiar chakra that all but tingled against his. He smiled and pushed outward, reaching for the feeling that he had been missing for nearly three weeks. His smile widened when he felt Iruka push back; felt his husband's joyous anticipation of being home, of the pair of them being reunited.

And then there were figures visible on the road, almost solidifying out of the mist as they came closer. More kept appearing; they were led by two shinobi he didn't recognize. Both wore the distinctive red of Iwagakure, a sight that just a few months ago would have filled him with trepidation. But they were allies now, all of them, so Kakashi bit back his long-ingrained instinct to challenge Stone shinobi and instead stepped forward with Genma and Raidou at his back to welcome them to Konoha in the Godaime's name. Other pleasantries were briefly exchanged before the two tokubetsu jounin stepped aside to the guard house to begin registering the refugees.

And _Good God!_ there were so many of them. Men, women, and children, the elderly and the infirm. There were carts carrying what few possessions people had been able to salvage, and from where he stood Kakashi could see two horses, four donkeys, and an uncountable number of chickens. And they were still coming; the road away from the gate was packed with people, all standing with the patience of those who don't have much control over what was happening to them. It nearly broke his heart to see the deadened eyes surrounding him; war, as he well knew, was sometimes toughest on those that didn't fight.

His attention was caught by movement off to his right, and the next thing he knew Akino was back with him, pushing briefly against his knees before settling down on the road. He yawned with an impressive display of teeth and said “Everyone's gone back to their patrol areas.”

“And Iruka?” Kakashi asked as he squatted to scratch the dog's ears.

Akino's mouth curled up in a definite canine grin. “Not long now,” he more or less mumbled before falling asleep on Kakashi's feet.

And it wasn't. Kakashi barely had time to slide both of his feet out from under Akino's head when he heard a strange rhythmic squeaking, like wheels that desperately needed grease. He rose slowly to his feet and stared for a moment, unsure.

Iruka took the decision out of his hands. He dropped the handle of the one-wheeled contraption he had been pulling behind him and ran, throwing his arms around Kakashi's neck and tugging his mask down all in one movement. Their lips came together in a crazy, confused tangle with tongues and teeth; hot, messy kisses interspersed with breathy comments. _You're okay. Gods, I missed you. I love you. Welcome home._

Finally the urgency of that first flush of their reunion faded, trailing off with a few delicate, almost chaste, final kisses. Iruka pulled the mask back up before running his eyes hungrily over his husband's face. Then he raised a hand and smoothed his fingers over Kakashi's left eyebrow before tracing the scar over his eyelid and down his cheek. “How?” he asked in an amazed whisper.

Kakashi had to smile; he had felt that same amazement when he had looked in a mirror and seen two gleaming, steel-grey eyes for the first time since he was thirteen years old. He bent his head slightly, just enough to press their foreheads together. “Later,” he said. “I'll tell you everything later.” Then he wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and gently hugged him close, pressing his face into the other man's neck and inhaling deeply of his scent. Iruka hesitated for the briefest moment, then gave a pleased sigh and returned the embrace. It didn't last very long, though, because as soon as Kakashi saw what was in the cart Iruka had been pulling he stiffened and moved away from his husband.

Two funerary urns, in a style unique to the Lightning Country, were nestled in the small basket that was affixed to the frame of the single wheeled cart. Both had the Konoha Leaf on top, and on one was the symbol of the Nara clan, and on the other that of the Yamanaka. The engraving had clearly been done with a lightning jutsu, and that was when he finally noticed the man that had accompanied Iruka.

Darui followed the gaze of his fellow general and knew the moment he recognized the symbols etched on the sides of the urns. When Kakashi finally looked up and met his eyes the Kumo shinobi was overwhelmed by the sadness that seemed to flow between all three of them. He simply nodded in response to the question that Kakashi was unable to voice.

Iruka came up behind his husband and slipped a hand into his. “It was all I could find of them,” he said. His voice was strained as if his throat was clogged with tears. “Some of Inoichi-san's hair and a shuriken holster with the Nara emblem embroidered on it.

Kakashi looked up and was not surprised to see tears silently tracking down Iruka's cheeks. “You. . .” He coughed to clear the heaviness in his throat. “You looked?”

Iruka nodded. “For three days.”

“Iruka. . .”

“ _We_ looked,” Darui spoke up. When Kakashi looked at him, eyebrows raised in a question, he simply shrugged. “It was important.”

“I couldn't not try,” Iruka concluded. He took a deep breath and blinked rapidly to dispel his tears. “I didn't think I could face Ino or Shikamaru if I didn't do something.” Kakashi simply squeezed the hand in his in response, a way of saying he understood.

Iruka smiled gratefully and then let go, turning around and facing the gate. “I need to report to Tsunade-sama,” he said. “And then I want -”

“To see Naruto.” Both Kakashi's face and voice were totally expressionless when he said that, causing Iruka to give him a long, penetrating, sidelong glance. “You don't. . .” He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. “You don't know everything that happened, Iruka,” he went on. “And I promised Naruto I'd let him tell you. You'll find him in the hospital.”

Iruka didn't seem all that surprised at the news, just thoughtful. “Who else will I find there, Kakashi?”

“Gai. Tenzou.” Kakashi took a deep breath. “And Sasuke.”

**************

It was surprisingly quiet in the hospital, considering how many people were probably currently housed there. Iruka felt almost like an unwelcome intruder as he crossed the lobby area, noting that the main desk was currently unmanned. He stood beside for a moment, uncertain, when he heard a familiar voice.

“Sensei?” It was Sakura, and she didn't wait for him to respond in any way, just came closer and clasped her arms around him in a fierce hug. Her face was pressed against his neck, and he realized with a jolt just how tall she had gotten. Then when she released him and took a step back Iruka was forcibly struck by the sadness in her eyes. Outwardly she was still the same Sakura, but it was clear that her soul had aged as a result of the war. It hurt his heart to see it.

And then she smiled, and that impression of sadness all but disappeared. “You'll want to see Naruto,” she said. “But -”

“I know he's not awake,” Iruka quickly reassured her. “Tsunade-sama told me that he has to be sedated during his treatments, but if I could just look in. . .”

Sakura nodded and turned to lead him down the hall. “Did Tsunade-sama tell you. . . Well, everything?” she asked, sounding uncertain.

Iruka shook his head. “No, she seems to agree with Kakashi that it's best if Naruto tells me himself.” His heart felt like a boulder in his chest when he spoke next. “But she told me about his arm. And about -” He bit off the last part, not wanting to mention it in front of Sakura. He didn't think he could keep his own feelings in check if the conversation turned that way.

“ _Kakashi told you that Sasuke is here, I imagine,” Tsunade said, amber eyes locked on his in her usual, penetrating stare. “But probably not much else, am I right?”_

_Iruka shook his head. “He told me that it should come from Naruto.”_

_Tsunade chuckled. “Well, for once I agree with the brat. But I'll tell you what I can.” Then she launched into a disturbingly detailed description of the injuries Naruto had suffered, including his near death when the Nine-tails had been forcibly extracted from him. “Sakura fought tooth and claw to keep him alive, even when the chakra-drain could have killed her as well.”_

“ _You should be proud of her.”_

“ _So should you, sensei,” Tsunade replied. “If anything you should be prouder. I merely gave her the skills; you gave her the compassion and the strength of heart.” Iruka shook his head and opened his mouth to argue. “Just accept the compliment, sensei,” she said with a grin before her face turned serious. “Now, about the other. . .”_

_Iruka's face closed off, all emotion disappearing from it in the blink of an eye. “No,” he said. “I don't want to see him, so if you were about to tell me that I need special permission from you then don't bother.”_

Sakura clearly understood what he had left unsaid. “I know he wants to see you,” she said, voice gentle.

Iruka shook his head. “No, I can't. I won't.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I know that you, Naruto, and even Kakashi have freely forgiven him, but I can't just let go.” He hated how harsh he sounded, but he wanted her to understand his reasons. “I can't so easily bestow what he wants from me, not after everything that has happened.” He took a deep breath and silently cursed his soft heart. “But you can tell him -”

Sakura grinned. “I'll tell him you'll give him the grade he earns.”

And that made Iruka laugh out loud for the first time in weeks. That Sakura had managed to not only catch on to his thoughts that Sasuke needed to earn his forgiveness but to also make something of a joke out of it told him that she bore him no grudge. “Okay, yeah, that's probably the best way to put it,” he said with a smile. “Now please take me to see Naruto.”

**************

He didn't spend a lot of time with Naruto; the blonde was too heavily asleep to even stir when Iruka entered the room and spoke to him. But there was a trace of a smile when he tangled the fingers of one hand in those sunlit strands, and Iruka couldn't help but smile himself. Even if it was only the tiniest bit he was pleased to know he could ease some of his young friend's pain.

Outside the room he encountered Gai leaving physical therapy and relieved the nurse that was helping the jounin, sliding a shoulder underneath Gai's arm to support him. He even managed to avoid laughing at the fact that Gai had somehow managed to get hospital issue clothes in his trademark green.

“I'm pleased to see you home, Iruka-sensei,” Gai said as they made their way down the hall. “My rival has been moping while waiting for you.”

Iruka smiled. Kakashi, moping? He took a minute to translate that from Gai-ese to Regular Person. “By moping I assume you mean distracted when spoken to and being anti-social?” When Gai nodded Iruka laughed. “So relatively normal Kakashi behavior?”

“Perhaps a little bit,” Gai replied with an abstracted smile. “He does tend to revert to his old patterns when separated from you.” They arrived at the jounin's room and Iruka helped him get settled back in bed, carefully arranging the pillows behind Gai's back before settling in to the visitor's chair. “Has he told you anything of what happened?” Gai asked with a sigh.

Iruka shook his head. “I know a few things, but nothing specific. Frankly there wasn't time when we met at the gate.”

“And you both had other things on your minds, perhaps?” Gai laughed when Iruka's face flamed. “Do not be embarrassed, sensei. The power and depth of the feelings between you and Kakashi are an example to us all.”

Somehow that made Iruka feel even more embarrassed, and he felt his ears start to burn. It took him a minute to realize the source of some of it; Gai was speaking in his serious and straightforward tone of voice, with no capital letters or flowery flourishes. It was the way he spoke when his thoughts and emotions were almost painfully sincere, and as he always did in these situations Iruka felt honored to be given such a glimpse inside the man.

“Tell me,” he said, meeting Gai's eyes with a direct stare. “I know some things from a few official reports, but tell me more. Tell me what you know.”

And Gai did just that.

**************

When Iruka finally left the hospital he was surprised to discover that nearly four hours had passed. Gai had talked non-stop for hours, and with each successive part of the story Iruka had had to swallow more hurt, more fear, and more anger. He was beyond shocked at how far back in time Uchiha Madara's machinations extended, how his manipulation of Obito had been instrumental in not only the Kyuubi ( _Kurama_ , he reminded himself. _I have to remember to call him by his name._ ) attack but also the Uchiha massacre. It was a lot to process in a short time, and he had to remind himself that Kakashi had had even less time to come to terms with all of it.

“He blames himself, doesn't he?” Iruka had quietly asked when Gai finally ran out of words.

“Wouldn't you?”

And those last words of Gai's echoed in his head as he made his way to their home on the outskirts of the village. The old Hatake mansion had been spared the worst of Pain's destruction (unlike their apartment) so they had moved in within a week of the wedding. It had been rough-and-tumble for a while; damage inflicted by time needing to be repaired before they could be comfortable. And then the war and all of its disruption had come, with the effect that if they had been together in the house for a month all told it'd be a miracle. But the house had a bath and a bed, which would take care of Iruka's two most immediate needs nicely. He had briefly thought about returning the to the main gate and helping, but a shower and a nap would definitely do him more good.

He was barely inside the door when he heard loud meowing, and before he could react his legs were nearly knocked out from under him by the attentions of a large feline. He dropped his pack on the floor with an audible thud and scooped Haineko up, scratching her ears and pressing his face into her silky fur. She wriggled against his hold for a moment, then settled in his arms and the sound of her purr filled the air. Iruka laughed and rubbed his chin on the top of her head. “I missed you too, sweetheart,” he said before pulling away and looking into her glowing amber eyes. “Looks like Kakashi and the ninken took good care of you, at least. And Konohamaru before that.” Haineko burbled a half-purr, half-meow and butted her head against his nose.

“You sound surprised, sensei.”

Iruka crouched down to release Haineko before turning to face the archway to the courtyard. “I didn't think you'd be home, yet,” he said, meeting Kakashi's eyes.

His husband shrugged. “Things went surprisingly smoothly, considering Genma and Raidou were involved. And I thought you would have been home hours ago.” He smiled, that secret, loving smile reserved for Iruka's eyes only. “I expected to find you half-asleep in the bath or completely asleep in bed.”

Iruka rubbed his nose, the ridge of scar tissue surprisingly comforting. “I, umm, was at the hospital longer than expected.”

'I would have thought that Tsunade-sama would have restricted the amount of time you spent with Naruto. And if not her than Sakura definitely would have.”

“I didn't get to talk to Naruto,” Iruka said, bending over to pick up his pack. “One of the treatments for his arm had just been completed, and he was sedated.” He walked through the arch and out into the courtyard, following the path that led to their bedroom. “I just looked in on him.”

“So why were you there so long?' Kakashi asked, catching up as Iruka reached the door of the bedroom. He was puzzled by the strange reticence he felt coming from his husband. “Iruka?”

“I was talking to Gai,” Iruka replied, looking up and meeting Kakashi's eyes. What he saw there told him he didn't need to say anything else.

“I see.” Kakashi pulled his gaze away and leaned against the doorjamb. He watched as Iruka tugged off his hitai-ate and started pulling items from his pack, setting some things on his dresser and tossing others in the laundry basket. He waited patiently, expecting some sort of response, but when the tense silence in the room became too much he spoke again. “Isn't this where you start lecturing me about how none of this was my fault and I shouldn't blame myself? Oh, and for good measure remind me of what a hero I am just to make sure I feel like complete and utter shit?”

Iruka froze in the act of stepping to the closet to put his pack away and instead dropped it on the floor. The amount of contempt and self-loathing in Kakashi's voice when he said the word “hero” could scarcely be described. He turned around to face the man that was his lover, his best friend, and everything in between. “You've always been a hero to me,” he whispered.

Kakashi flinched. “Iruka. . .”

Iruka crossed the room in quick strides and took both of his husband's hands in one of his. “I'm not going to lecture you about anything. Do you know why?” Kakashi shook his head. “I won't lecture because in here -” Iruka pressed a finger to the other man's forehead. “In here you already know that it's not your fault.” He laid his free hand over Kakashi's heart. “And in here you wouldn't believe it.” He used both hands to cradle his husband's face and pressed their foreheads together. “And because I will always love you for exactly who and what you are, no more, no less. Always.”

Kakashi let out a sigh that carried Iruka's name and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. “I can't argue with that.”

Iruka grinned and shifted his hands till they met on the nape of Kakashi's neck, sinking his fingers into the soft hair he found there. He felt the tie being pulled out of his own hair and tilted his head back into his husband's hands, all but purring as those strong fingers started to massage his scalp. “I'm sure you could argue if you really tried,” he said, kissing the corner of Kakashi's mouth before sliding his lips across his jaw to his ear. “But we've been apart for nearly a month, and that bed looks very, _very_ comfort-”

He didn't finish the sentence before he found himself flat on his back on the bed, Kakashi bent over him with a sexy leer firmly in place and one hand sliding under Iruka's shirt. He bent his head closer, stopping when their lips were barely an inch apart. “ 'ruka, my love,” he whispered, taking delighted note of the shiver that chased down Iruka's body as his breath ghosted across the younger man's face. “You've managed to make the one statement that I will never _ever_ argue with.”

Iruka snorted and shifted, managing to shimmy out of his flak vest with a minimum of effort. “Yeah, right,” he said, skepticism matching the affection in his voice. “You'll be arguing with the priest at your funeral, you ass.” He sucked in a breath and gave a choked-off moan as Kakashi's roaming hand slid across one of his nipples.

Kakashi smirked and bent his head, licking the exposed skin where Iruka's shirt had been pushed up. The smirk transformed into a grin when he was rewarded by a pleased whimper. “I'll grant you that point,” he said, using his other hand to toy with the waistband of his husband's uniform trousers. “But right now I can think of dozens, if not hundreds, of more. . . pleasurable things my mouth could be doing.”

Hours later Iruka had to admit that Kakashi had made his point exceptionally well.


End file.
